Don't Leave My Side Again
by Mimi chan25
Summary: Chap2 up!How did Kaoru became emotionless?Please read to find out.....
1. The Beginning

Don't Leave my side Again  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin but Nobuhiro Watsuki did.  
  
AN: Minna-san! This is my first attempt to make a RK fic, so I hope that every one who have the chance to read it will like if not love it. Reviews and comments are open. Arigatou!  
  
Chapter one: THE BEGINNING  
  
In a dark corner of a room, a man angrily puts down the receiver of the phone. Then he walks stopping to face a man sitting on the couch then he commanded the man.  
  
"Seta-san find Himura, and quick! I have something to discuss to you two. It's an urgent matter." The man angrily exclaimed.  
  
"New assignment I see...interesting."  
  
Then the man left to find his comrade. After minutes of searching all over their base he hadn't found any clue wherever he might be. Giving up he leaned on the nearby wall. 'What could our new assignment be? to protect or to kill? ' He was snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he was being watched.(I think more on being shouted)  
  
"Sou-chan!Sou-chan!Snap out of it." He found out that it was his comrade that he came looking for. As usual he pasted his never-gone smile to cover his surprise.  
  
"Oh Kenshin! There you are I've been looking for you all over the base. Where are you anyway?. Okina-san sent me to look for you, he said he have an urgent matter to discuss with us. And I think that it is so important in the look in his face---- he looks so serious and you know what it means if he looks serious. He explained. Then he slapped Kenshin so hard on the back causing him to flying to the wall.  
  
"Oro...." Is the only word Kenshin manage to say his eyes in a swirling motion.  
  
Soujiro help Kenshin to stand up at the same time apologizing to him on slapping him that hard.Standing up Kenshin asked Soujiro if Okina had told him something about their assignment but he explained to Kenshin that after Okina finish his phone conversation he just command him to find Kenshin no more statements followed after that. They found their way to the room where okina is waiting, when they enter they saw a seious-looking Okina as if he would burst anytime soon. Feeling the two new presence approaching the room he look up.  
  
"You two......were have you been I've been waiting here for half an hour!" The old man exploded.  
  
"Maa, maa Okina-san, and why are you so angry is that 'URGENT MATTER' is so important that it can make our organization fall." Kenshin joked, but he hadn't expect Okina's reply.  
  
"Possibly..." the room went quiet not knowing what to say or do next until Soujiro broke the silence.  
  
"Okina-san what is the urgent matter you wanted to discuss with us? Does this involve an important person in our organization or something that is related to anyone to us?" Sojiro asked. Both himself and Kenshin looked at Okina waiting for the answer.  
  
"As we all know the kamiya's..................."he explained that Kamiya Kojiro his cousin died last week and that all his wealth and business is pass to his only daughter Kamiya kaoru which is his niece who is also very close and dear to him. Kamiya enemies might attack the girl knowing that it is in the last will that if his daughter die half of their properties will go to their organization and half to the underworld. Knowing that, they will surely try to kill the girl and that is one thing he don't wish to happen for he will do anything under his power to protect his beloved niece.  
  
Then a figure listening to the conversation finally decided to join in.  
  
"So jou-chan is in trouble."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"What!" shrieked by a 18-year-old girl "I don't need any bodyguard. I can protect myself. For Kamis-sake! Aoshi I can manage myself.as if you woudn't there to protect me if something happens.."  
  
The man motioned to stand in front of the girl then sliding his arms around the well-shaped waist of her. "Koishii its for your own good, you know that your father had many enemies in his business and many is jealous because of his power and position in the underworld know that your father had many foe in business and wants your companies to close and the most dangerous of it is the underground. In the underground many dislike your father because of his power and control. Knowing that only an 18 year old girl is handling his wealth and companies they will obviously target you." he said with a soft voice, tightening his hold to the girl  
  
She tried to complain but the tall man stop the girl by kissing her. She let out a moan.  
  
"Ok! Fine! You win again" She said defeated. He smiled.  
  
Then she slip out of his arms and went for the window. She peek out and saw the dog FLUFFY playing with its instructor, then memories of her father, herself and the dog playing together then a tear escape from her eye and she harshly brush it away so the guy watching her won't notice it.  
  
'I hate it when she's sad or crying, I don't know how to break the unexpected news to her. I can't afford to see her hurt more. I love her but so is she....' he thought.  
  
"Aoshi! Aoshi! Daijoubu?" she said. She strangles him by his shirt wanting him to notice her.  
  
"Wha..What?!" he squeaked.  
  
"I've been calling your name for 5 mintues, what are you thinking as if you want to tell me someone's pregnant" she joked. His face paled."Hey! Don't be offended it's just a joke. Let's go they been calling us for lunch." She reaches for his arm and led him to the dining room.  
  
'This makes things more difficult'  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Master everything is prepared." the ninja stated.  
  
The man nodded and dismissed the ninja. Then he felt a presence he is very familiar with...'Saito'he thought.  
  
"So have you tracked her, ne Saito?" Saito appeared from the darkness.  
  
"No, from the information's I got she's in Kyoto but when I got there she's gone. So are you still proceeding with the plan?"  
  
"Yes, but there would be a little hindrance in killing the girl. Her Uncle got her some bodyguards and I need you in the operation for the assurance of our success."  
  
"I told you from the first time you told me about the plan that I won't be a part of it. I somehow am attached to the girl and their family."  
  
"So Saito is getting soft, how sad my informants told me that one of his bodyguards is the famous battousai..."He have a smirk on his face, because of this Saitoh become irritated but drifted in his own thoughts. 'So Battousai will be the guard of the well-known kamiya kaoru how exciting. Maybe I can join kanryu's little game for a while but I have to be careful he has many mysteries under those sleeves' Saito thought still in his cool posture.  
  
"Ok. I'll play with you for awhile...for awhile." Kanryu laughed hysterically then said: It seems you still hadn't lost your interest with the battousai.  
  
But under those mask Kanryu thinks: I'll have Battoussai and Saito dead, marry Kaoru Kamiya, be the richest and known man on the underground and alas I also got the secret of the Kamiyas which is only thought to my future wife. So perfect!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"So jou-chan is in trouble" Look of concern is in his face. The other three look up seeing that it is also one of their comrades, Okina continued.  
  
"Oh Sano, you're back! How is it? Finished clean?"Okina asked. Kenshin and Squire gave Sano and Okina a questioning look. Sano just nodded giving Okina an envelope. (Who know what is inside)  
  
'I didn't know Sano went for an assignment. I'll just wait and see maybe they will speak more of it.' Kenshin thought, but faith is not in his side, their companions completely closed the subject.  
  
"Sano, if you want you could come with them I'm sure you don't have any upcoming new assingment. Your baby sister will be glad on seeing you again, ne Onii-chan?"Okina teased.  
  
--------------------------Flashback-------------------------------- "Sano! Come out here! Hurry up!" shouted by his in a hurry uncle. He saw his cousin pinned in his uncle left leg.  
  
"Yes Uncle Koryu?" said by a Sano who is irritated of being waked.  
  
"I have an urgent meeting with Mr. McIntyre, I need you to look after Kao- Chan" he said. Sano's eyes widened as he digest the information.chibi-kaoru sobbed.  
  
"Otousan, I don't want Sano-oniichan to look after me I want you. Onegai!"Chibi-kaoru pleaded.  
  
"Kao-Chan, papa have to attend this meeting if he don't he can't buy you a new doll." he told her daughter. (That always works!)  
  
"Honto? Then if you go you'll buy kao-chan new doll?" she asked with her childish innocence.  
  
"Hai! So be a good girl to your oniichan for papa. Ok?"  
  
"Ok!kao-chan promise to be a good girl" she happily exclaimed.  
  
"So Sano I have to go now, the meeting will start in about 20 minutes."  
  
"But Uncle what about her babysitter?" Sano asked disbelief in his voice.  
  
"She called five minutes ago and told me she can't come here because she is sick and coming here might make kao-chan sick too."  
  
"But...!" Before Sano can complete his sentence his Uncle already is gone and Kaoru is hopping around him. Kaoru tugged his shirt.  
  
"Sano-oniichan lets play hide-and-seek, you'll be the seeker ok?"She happily exclaimed Sano didn't heard what kaoru had said he is just in deep thoughts to hear anything.  
  
'Shoot! Why do I have to take care of a pesky kid? I have plans for tonight, how will I explain this to the fox..' he was lost in his thoughts when he hear kaoru crying.  
  
"Sano*sobs*oniichan*sobs*dosen't want to*sobs*to play with kao- chan*sobs*maybe he hates her"she said between her sobs.  
  
"Now you're crying,damn stop that!"his sudden raise of voice and swearing startled little kaoru and stopped crying lookin' at him with a scare face.'Good'he thought.But then he realized he made kaoru frightened,she started to back up a little and run for her room.  
  
"Go..gomen Sano-oniichan kao...kao-chan just go to her room and pretend she dosen't exsist so please don't be angry with her"*sobs* Sano bent down feeling guilty about the things he told her.So he decided that it's not that bad to take care of her for awhile.  
  
"Iye,we will play hide-and-seek remember. Sorry for how oniichan acted,will you forgive me?"he apologized.kaoru looked up to his eyes,excitement in it.  
  
"Your not mad with kao-chan?" wiping away her tears.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
kaoru hugged Sano(which Sano hadn't expected).Not knowing how to react he just hug her too...  
  
--------------------------End of Flashback--------------------------  
  
"Babysister?I thought Sano is an only child?" asked by a confuse kenshin.  
  
"What do you mean Okina-san?Is Sano a relative of the Kamiyas?"Soujiro asked confused.  
  
"Yes,i'm a relative of Mr.kamiya's wife Aunt Lilliana who died when their child is five years old.I was ten when they accepted me at their own home because at that time I had no where to go.My cousin who I treated as my own sibling accepted me freely,what I expect is she would become jelous or angry but on the contrary she told me she's the luckiest girl to have a nice onii-chan,then our frienship start.The kamiya's have been kind and caring,of all of them jou-chan is my closest and the same to hers,we become bestfriends and at the same tome brothers and sister.When she was little she is had a very weak body so I'm always at her side and the kids at our school always tease her,so everytime I come home she always come to me crying telling me all the bad and good things happened to her.That I promis my self that no can ever harm her in any way that i will use anything under my power to keep her safe.Ha!Ha!Ha!"Then Sano start choking because of the food he forgot he had in his big mouth.  
  
"Sano you're scary."  
  
"Overprotective.."  
  
"Thats what brothers usually is." Okina is now fed up and said....  
  
"So it's settle you three will go to the Kamiya estate and live there for the protection of my niece and the other things its up to her..."  
  
"Ka..kamiya estate?Unbelievable!I never imagined that I will set foot or eye to that house."Soujiro said.He was excited.  
  
Okina also told them the other important details for the mission and who are the possible attakers and their techniques.After they were dismissed Kenshin and Soujiro asked Sano questions about her cousin and the house.  
  
"Ne Sano,how big is the house?"Sojiro asked eager to have his answers./  
  
"Well,its a house you can get lost in especially if you don't actually lived there.I get used to the place and its ups and turns 6 months later.Sometimes me and juo-chan will wonder around the house using the secret passages we discovered"  
  
"Secret passages?" Kenshin and Soujiro asked at the same time.  
  
Sano explained to them that those passage ways are use for emergencies.Sano continued telling them about the house and his beloved sister/cousin.Until they went on discussing on the Kamiyas business matters.  
  
"So Sano,who is handling the business of the late Koryu Kamiya?"  
  
"Ofcourse his daughter!" Sano boasted.Sano giggle at the suprise look at the faces of his companions.  
  
"I don't think the cousin of yours can handle his fathers companies after she's only.....how old is she again Sano?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"18,Don't underestimate her.She got all you want from a girl: goodlooking,smart,kind,friendly and also rich, has a beautiful head but a smart one too.She finished college last year,I'm sure she can handle everything." Sano said,seeing the suprise in their faces he grinned.  
  
"You...you mean she finished college at the age of 17.She's so smart!" Soujiro said. "I might as well marry her." Sano gave Soujiro a death stare.Soujiro explained to him that its just a joke. Kenshin laugh.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Ma'am,please don't strain yourself. Your in a delicate condition now, just a few days more and......."  
  
"Stop it!I don't want to hear anything from you.I just want to know if he had comeback from Tokyo."  
  
"Not yet....What made you think he'll keep his promise.He has his fiance...''  
  
The womans face saddened.  
  
"I don't care, as long he'll come here and visit us I'll believe that one day he'll stay with us...forever."  
  
"Don't be a fool! You're resisting to marry Shishio-sama for a guy you can't possibly be with." The older woman counted in.  
  
"Please STOP it!" she pleaded, but her pleas haven't quieted the woman.  
  
"You had put yourself in a situation you have no control. YOU'RE lucky that shishio-sama loves you so much that he accepted that.that.." she never continued her statement as she heard the other girl scream in pain.  
  
"Yumi-san.taskette!"  
  
tbc..  
  
AN: Minna how was it? In the next chapter Kaoru will be reunited with her 'ONII-CHAN'. And umm... *sweatdrop* I really. I mean I'm still not sure. Gomen!  
  
If would be able to continue this fic if you give my five good reasons to do it and flames are accepted but not to much or it burns..  
  
Click that button... 


	2. Revelations

Don't Leave My Side Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rk but Nobuhiro Watsuki did.  
  
AN: Yay! An update! Sorry for the late update I have exams this week and next week so I'm focus on studying. So did you like my first chapter? I know it's a bit ugly and badly written but its okay I try harder in this chapter cause you know English is only my second language and I really have a hard time on thinking of *sweatdrops* English words. Actually when I told my friend about this chapter she told me she's really affected, she's really emotional sometimes *Shh! It's a secret..* Oh! Please don't kill me for this chapter…..  
  
SPECIAL THANKS: To everyone who reviewed and supported me in this fic although there are only a few so I wanted to thank: Chiki who supported me and which I really adore a lot, and the author who is emailin' me a lot ( I wont write her name I wanted our little friendship to be confidential and thanks to her that im very encourage to write this chappie) Longwinded-girl who wrote some fics that I really enjoyed reading and the anonymous readers like Chai girl,ewunia and gentian13. THANKS TO YOU ALL!  
  
Chapter two: Revealations  
  
"Yumi-san! Taskette!" Misao said between her gritted teeth.  
  
For a second Yumi couldn't do anything but look at her mistress.  She was then drawn back to reality when Misao screamed in pain again.  
  
Yumi quickly called for help.   "Okhubo! Okhubo! Call the hospital and send us an ambulance to take Misao-sama to the hospital. I think she is ready to gave birth!!!"  
  
After a few minutes the butcher of the house Okhubo came running to the room to inform Yumi who was holding her mistress that the ambulance was already there.  
  
The paramedics came into the room after the butcher, and without wasting a second they helped Misao, who was clearly in pain, into the stretcher and took her off to the hospital.  
  
While Yumi waited for her mistress to finish delivering she decided to call her Shishio-sama. She dialed her Shishio-sama's cell number.  
  
   
  
Ring…Ring…Ring…  
  
Tick.  
  
The voice of the butcher answered.  "Konnichiwa! This is the Makoto Residence. What can I do for you?" the butcher asked politely.  
  
"Ano, this is Yumi Komogata -- the lady in waiting of Mikamachi-sama. I have an urgent matter to tell Shishio-sama."  Silence ensued before she heard her beloved Shishio-sama scold the poor, old butcher telling him that he shouldn't be disturbed.  
  
She really felt very sorry for the butcher but there was nothing she could do about it.  She was startled when she heard her Shishio-sama shout, "THIS BETTER BE GOOD OR YOU'RE GOOD AS DEAD!"   He spoke into the phone angrily, "Hello! Who in the bloody hell is this?"  
  
Yumi was taken aback at first, but not bothered.  She had loved her Shishio- sama for such a long time that even his angry words wouldn't make that feeling change.   "Shi---shio-sama. Apologies for calling in the wrong time. But my news is important, Misao-sama was sent to the hospital because her stomach is in very much pain. I think she's already giving birth right this very moment."  
  
   
  
"In what hospital did you check her in?" Shishio ask calmly.  
  
"Tokyo Medical Hospital."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there in an hour.  Can you also call and tell Aoshi what happened?   I'm sure the father of Misao's child would want to know that he is becoming a father in not more than a day."  
  
"Ummm…..ok." Yumi replied hesitating a bit.  She couldn't think of any reason why her Shishio-sama wanted THAT Shinomori Aoshi to know that Misao- sama was now giving birth.  
  
She  realized that the phone call had ended when she heard the dial tone.  
  
Yumi started to dial Aoshis' cellphone number.  
  
*ring*  
  
*ring*  
  
*ring*  
  
Tick.  
  
To her disgust she heard the manly voice of Aoshi in the other line.  
  
"Konnichiwa! Who is this?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"This is Yumi, the lady-in-waiting of Misao-sama. I just wanted to tell you that Misao-sama is in the hospital…." Yumi's statement was cut off when Aoshi worriedly ask a question.  
  
"Why? Where?" Aoshi asked in a low voice.  
  
She thought. 'Maybe the Kamiya girl is there so he's trying to make the phone call unnoticeable.'  
  
"This morning she was complaining of stomach pain so we rushed her to the hospital because we thought that she was ready to give birth. If you wanted to know her condition right now you can go there and see yourself.  We check her in the Tokyo Medical Hospital."  Yumi said trying to say it with a very cold voice.  
  
"Ok, Thank you! I'll be right there right away." He said, before ending the call.  
  
Yumi snorted as she left the room for the hospital.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shishio put the receiver down while a smile played on his burned lips.  
  
A man entered the room, then leaned on the wall and looked directly at him.  
  
"Who was that?" the man asked.  
  
Shishio turned to face the man.  
  
"Just Yumi, the lady in waiting of my precious Misao. And I'm smiling  because my favorite show is about to start." Shishio said as he laughed lightly.  
  
"I didn't know that you -- a man with such a high position -- loved to watch tv. "  
  
At this Shishio's laugh became more loud, earning a glare from the other man.  
  
"You STUPID, STUPID MAN! I never mention watching a show on tv! I plan to watch it live, right before my eyes."  
  
"What do you mean?" the man ask.  
  
"Takeda, do you know that I love to watch lovers and families break apart? . And it will soon happen to Kamiya.  She will be experiencing the biggest tragedy of her life. Taking away her beloved fiancé…." Shishio laughed evilly and soon Takeda joined him.  
  
Takeda then eyed Shishio as he moved towards the phone.  
  
"Who are you calling?"  
  
"Well…of course, the star of the show. We can't start without her."  
  
With this statement they both smiled evilly, indicating BIG trouble.  
  
   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Aoshi worriedly paced the room. He couldn't relax after his conversation with Yumi.  
  
Kaoru was seated in her fathers big oak armchair for three hours examining and signing documents.  She started to get irritated with Aoshis' behavior.  
  
"Aoshi, who called? I didn't know that one phone call could make you so uneasy. Whatever it is -- if it's important go! I don't need you here right now I can handle this so..GO!" she said.  
  
"Do you really want to get rid of me? Well, the truth is a friend is in the hospital so if its ok with you if I go…" He hesitated for awhile not wanting to put more burdens on his fiancé.  
  
"Yes you can go but first you have to kiss me." Kaoru said, smiling seductively.  
  
Aoshi moved towards her and captured her lips with his. It lasted for a few minutes before they broke the kiss for air.  
  
"Now go! But be sure to go home for dinner. Ok?" She looked at Aoshi as she sat again in her chair. She saw him nod. Then he left, without her knowing that that was the last time she would be able to kiss Aoshi.  
  
*She sat there thinking.  
  
*Aoshi--  
  
Her fiancé. Her close friend. Her first love.  
  
Then the phone rang again!  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring.  
  
She answered.  "Good Morning! Who is this?"  
  
*The voice murmured something  
  
"Oh Kamiya-san!"  
  
Tbc……..  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Well guys sorry if its short and full of PHONE CALLS. I decided to cut  
the whole chapter into two I would be posting the continuation next  
week if I have time. But ofcourse that is if someone will encourage me  
to. 10 Reviews and another chappie to go!  
  
NEXT: who called? What is Shishio mean about Kaoru's biggest tragedy  
in life? Does it involve Aoshi? We will find out in the next chappiee  
  
Please click that button…. 


	3. A new destiny

**

* * *

Don't leave my side again**

**by Mimi-chan**

_Standard disclaimers apply_

* * *

"I am really glad that you were able to come. I think you being here made my delivery faster." Misao mused as she smiled at Aoshi.

Aoshi looked at her but seemed that he was to absorbed in his own thoughts that he had failed to catch whatever Misao was saying. She was the woman who gave him his first child. It was not that he blamed his child. This was solely his fault. If he did not give in to his desire he might not be facing any responsibility.

Misao was a childhood friend. Their families knew each other. They went to the same school but never really talked to her. Most of the times, it was Misao who would start the conversation and he would just occasionally answer to her questions. She would be with him in school whenever she had the chance. His mother liked the girl so she was constantly around the house. Somehow she had attached herself to his life that it she was like the part of the skin that wouldn't be easy to peel off without drawing some blood.

She was one person that he could consider as a friend. But when they started highschool, he noticed that Misao suddenly to change. She was like a butterfly that was ready to come out of its cocoon. Aoshi knew that it was a good thing so he encouraged her to always do her best. What he didn't know was Misao had mistook his care for love.

That was the time she started throwing hints of her feelings for him. She tried seducing him through revealing clothes but he quickly told her that it was inappropriate that a girl like her would be seen in a dress like that. She surely was shocked at what he said that he did not saw her for a couple of days and when he finally did she already returned to her usual simple and happy self.

Unfortunately, Misao did not stop her suggestion of a much more intimate relationship with him. One time when she tried to kiss him, he knew that he had to make Misao stop. He told her that there was no possibility that they could be together. Misao said she couldn't understand and asked him if there was something wrong with her.

Aoshi told her that she was perfect in any ways but he could not offer anything to her but brotherly love. At that point, she left him. Aoshi had not heard any news about her for some time. And the next time he did they were already in college. They had instantly switched back to their past friendship and Misao never brought up anything about what happened in the past.

Then there was Kaoru Kamiya. She was the only child of the owner of the Kamiya group of companies, Mr. Kamiya. He knew not one thing about her when he first started in the company. Aoshi first met her when one night his superior told him that he had to fetch an important document from the personal secretary of Mr. Kamiya. He was instructed to go the Kamiya Estate for he would meet with the secretary there. His first impression when he arrived at the estate was he overestimated the wealth of the man that was his employer. It took him only a matter of seconds to calculate the estimated price of the land and the mansions. The security that was in the front gates gave him the direction to the main house. It seemed to him that he was really expected to come there. When he first caught sight of the mansion, his attention was instantly turned into one of the mansion's balconies. There he saw a woman sitting in front of a white piano playing a classical piece. The butler came and informed him that Mr. Kamiya was requesting his presence in the balcony. The butler led him to the spacious balcony and announced his arrival to Mr. Kamiya. After the formalities were finished, Mr. Kamiya invited him to sit and drink. He was told that Mr. Kamiya's secretary was still not finished with the document that should be given to Aoshi.

After the woman on the piano finished her play, Mr. Kamiya introduced he woman to Aoshi. That was the first time he ever laid eyes on Kaoru Kamiya. Aoshi assessed the appearance of Kaoru. The first impression that came to him was the woman was simply plain. It was not that she had no accessories with her. It was just that the way she presented herself was not of arrogance or wealth but of kindness and humbleness. She did not dress like other child-of-wealth. She seemed to like pastel colors and simple dresses. She did not apply any make-up, her natural beauty was enough. And her jewelries did not scream extravagance but that of beauty.

Kaoru Kamiya was an epitome of beauty.

Aoshi did not deny to himself that he was interested in Kaoru. To him it appeared that none of his officemates did really know the personality of the woman. Their impression on her was all the same. Spoiled brat. Conceited. Bird brain. And there was even a rumor that Mr. Kamiya only bought the college certificate of Kaoru Kamiya. They said that she was so dense that Mr. Kamiya had to get her out of college before people discover that she was a stupid gal. Yet, everything remained as rumors. No one had ever proved that any of this was true.

But Aoshi found it out himself. Somehow, Aoshi had made himself a vital asset to the company. He had taken the positions of his former superiors. Of course this had caused to arise jealousy in the ladder. Only that they cannot question his promotions for he had proven his brilliance in his works. Aoshi had been able to solve some of the company's major problems that had been never resolved by his superiors. This earned him the trust of the head.

Since then, he had been working closely with Mr. Kamiya. That gave him the chance to know more about Kaoru. He learned that Kaoru did really finished college earlier than the usual. The reason was not the ones his officemates had conjured. Kaoru Kamiya was extremely intelligent. This had been no mystery to the Kamiya household. Since when she was a child she learned quickly and never stopped learning. The girl had the love for books and it was proven by the large library that was made especially for the girl. She also loved children so on her 18th birthday she wished to her father to give her funding to be able to set up a foundation that would help poor children.

Nonetheless the amount, Mr. Kamiya gave it to her daughter. And the foundation had been a success under the strict management of Mr. Kamiya and the great effort invested by Kaoru. He almost knew everything about her but he still yearned to learn more. Over time, he had taken liking to the woman.

He expressed his intention of courting to Mr. Kamiya. The man only told him that it was alright as long as he would not do anything stupid to his daughter. Although Mr. Kamiya did not argue much Aoshi knew that from then on the man would be watching his actions closely. He and Kaoru were already friends that time so she did not refuse his invitation for dinner. He knew he got her surprised when he arrived with a bouquet of flowers. While eating, Aoshi told her his intent to court her. The news made Kaoru wary of him. After their dinner, he never saw her again. Kaoru made it to a point to avoid him. When there was a gathering and she knew he was there she would not show up. This made Mr. Kamiya worried. He asked Aoshi what happened and laughed at his explanation. Mr. Kamiya said that Kaoru never had any boyfriends and stayed away from any possible suitors. So, Mr. Kamiya advised him that if he would really like to be with his daughter, he had to prove to the girl that she would be happy with him and would not make her cry.

And that he did. Little by little Kaoru started to open up to him. Somehow, her father had talked her into giving him a chance. At this he was really grateful. Although at first she was still quite cautious when she was around him. The answer came from her older brother, Sanosuke. Sanosuke told him that Kaoru had never been around people her age and was not the type to go out clubbing. So the only people that she had been able to act naturally were her father, Sanosuke and the mansion helpers. Everyone in that place loved kaoru.

Kaoru never gave them any reason to treat her unpleasantly. To them Kaoru was the most kind person they ever met. She never treated them like peasants. Instead, she treated them like family. To them she was an angel given by God.

In the middle of his courting, Kaoru fell in love with him. So when he asked her if she would agree to be his, her answer came suspiciously quick. Only that she told him that before she indulged in a relationship with him, he must agree with her wish. Her wish to him was that she must remain untouched 'til the day that marriage would bind them together. Although a bit reluctant, he agreed to this. He admitted to himself that he loved the woman.

He was quickly accepted into the family. He assured Mr. Kamiya and Sanosuke that they had nothing to worry. She won't have to worry about her future with him. He himself came from a respectable and rich family. Even if he could not equal the wealth that Mr. Kamiya had, she would still be living a comfortable life. The truth was their own family had its own business. The reason he still stayed at the Kamiya group of companies was he wanted to have experience before he took over the command on the company.

Like any other fairytales, they did have a happy ending. A happy ending that did not last for long. He was known for his patience and discipline. But he was only a man. A man who had his own limit. Desire and longing had engulfed him then. It was not in his wish to do any harm to Kaoru so he kept to himself. Only that one night of weakness changed his life. If only Misao did not give her self willingly. If only he was not a fool.

And now he was facing a responsibility that he would half-heartedly take. Aoshi knew that even if he pondered to much on these things, he knew that it cannot be changed. He did not know how he would tell Kaoru any of this. If he can, and he knew he was string enough, he would not let anything even his present dilemma to take Kaoru away from him. If he had to lie, he would. One way or another, he would find a way.

Only that, destiny was not smiling upon him.

Kaoru Kamiya never liked hospitals. It lacks the color and life combined with its unpleasant smell. It only reminded her of her agony when she was a child. Up until now, she would still call it the house of misery. It was like you cold almost smell the corpse of those who died in this hospital. Their memories would be forever etched in the walls of rooms that had witnessed and never spoke a word.

As she touched the cream-colored walls she was transported to a long distant memory. As always the memory would start in the house. Where she would bid goodbye to her father and would place a kiss to her brother. Everyday she would go to school in a limo and be fetched after school. She did not like to show-off but her father couldn't be swayed to changing his orders. He would always tell her that it was for her safety. Of course she understood her father's concern but she had to suffer for it.

Everyday it would create a big fuss in the campus whenever she would arrive. To her schoolmates, it made her looked like a spoiled brat. She had made some acquaintances but never a friend. It was not like she was a snob. It was only because they could not live up the chance of being seen with her. She was not ugly but many mean people would call her names.

All she could do was show a strong face but whenever she would get home, she would cry herself off to her brother. That's why he loved her brother not more or less like her father. He had been her comfort and her happiness. He would save her from isolating herself from the world. He and her father was her courage to go on.

She knew that everyone in her school was well-off but she was far more richer. That is why mothers who knew who she was would force their children to befriend her. It hurts her to know that people would only liked her because of what she was, not who she is.

Maybe that was the reason she gave Aoshi a hard time when he started courting her. She didn't trust other people quickly.

But enough of the past. She had more pressing issues to face. Just like the situation that she was in now. She must meet with a man named Shishio Makoto.

Kaoru glanced at the room numbers.

Before, she would never have to force herself to meet with a man like that. It was her father's work. She learned from her father when she first met Shishio was that the man was dangerous. Like her father, Shishio Makoto was a part of the underground. Though she did not approve of the underground much, she knew that the underground was an important ingredient to their company's success. Their families power in the underground was unattainable. Many feared and despised her father for it. But her father was a respectable man and would never use his powers for wrong doing.

She missed her father very much. Before, he would spend his time with her whenever he was free. He would always make sure that she had nothing to worry. But now, everything rests in her hands. Everything was left to her. From the smallest to the biggest. He would not let her father down. He would give everything in her power to never make their business go down from the top. She loved this business as much as her father loved it.

Any normal girl might had been scared at her situation but she was no more normal girl. She had been trained for this. Or rather she had trained herself for this. Unconsciously she had known that she would be taking over the company, but not this early. Everything will continue to grow as it always did.

Although the business that she had entered was dangerous and she was ready. No competition would bring her down. They are the strongest and would still be. The chain would go on.

Kaoru stopped in front of Room 12-A. She sighed.

"Oh well…here we go"

The door opening,

Breaking glass

And…

"Aoshi?"

And there was no more.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it. 


	4. Every

It had been around lunch when Sanosuke Sagara and his party arrived at the Kamiya Estate. They were tired and hungry. They had taken a red-eye and after landing, a long drive to the estate.

Sano was expecting a warm welcome, wonderful food, and a big hug from his favorite sister.

Only that, there was no welcome party or big hugs. What greeted him was the anxious face of the mansion's butler, Takeshi.

He had sensed that something was off from the urgent way that the security from the gates had opened the gates for them. He had dismissed the thought as quickly as it came.

Now, with the face that their butler was making, as they come closer to the mansion, clearly proves that something was wrong.

As Kenshin parked the car, the butler made his way to them and said, "Sir! You must come quickly! Lady Kaoru was in deep distress!"

"What?!!"

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Open this door!" By this time, Sanosuke was already punding hard at the door.

But, once again, he was greeted by silence.

A crowd has already gathered outside Kaoru's door. Mostly, the house's loyal servants. Her loyal servants.

"Takeshi, have you called Aoshi? Why isn't he here? Does he know about his?"

The butler shook his heas, "I'm sorry sir. We tried to call him so many times already. He is out of reach."

"It's of little matter now. Just try again latter. For now, do you have the key to this room?"

Takeshi took out from his pocket a gold-laden key and gave it to Sano. "Sir, everyone here hopes that our mistress is alright."

There were quiet agreement from the crowd. Evidently, they cared deeply for Kaoru.

"I sure hope so. Because if she's not, I'll crush the bastard who would dare hurt my sister!."

Sano inserted the key and turned the knob. Darkness greeted them.

As he entered the room, he could not help notice the crumpled figure on the floor.

"Kaoru!" He rushed to her side and was shocked at what he saw. He shifter her towards him.

He saw…empty eyes. And this…this brought tears to his eyes.

His beloved sister have been broken. Suddenly he felt guilt. He was been gone from home for a long time.

"Kaoru?" He tried. There was no response.

He tried shaking her, slightly slapping her, and even pinching just to extract some response.

He would have given up hope. He already told the butler to call for doctors.

Until, "He left me." Her voice was so small and distant that he would have missed it. But, he did hear it. He wished he didn't

He almost hoped he heard wrong. Because he knew, her sister has been destroyed.

"He betrayed me" Tears started to pour from her puffy eyes. "She just….had his baby."

She was shaking hysterically. Each breath was labored. His heart is being torn. But the revelation was enough to set his heart on fire. All he could think of s revenge.

How dare Aoshi!

Aoshi was Kaoru's world. Her everthing. And now the man is gone, she is nothing.

But Sano swear upon his uncle's dying moments that he would ensure Kaoru's future and happiness. He would use everything within his power to bring to Aoshi Shinomori.

Everything.

"Hush my dear sister. I will do everything I can to make this right. He will pay."

"NO!" Kaoru suddenly sat upright. She sincerely looked into his eyes and said, "No, onii-chan, please don't. I can't…."

Sano put his hand on her shoulders, "Kaoru don't you understand? He hurt you. I can't let that."

And then, Kaoru became hysterical.

Her cries were heard all through out the mansion.

Everyone listened with a heavy heart.

Everyone.

After Sanosuke rushed off, they were lead to a beautiful drawing room. It was amazing.

Food and drinks were served. They were too famished to ignore it.

Suddenly, there were cries that could be heard.

"Who could that be?" Seta soujiro asked.

Kenshin him replied before taking anoter bite of his French bread, "A broken soul."


End file.
